A Favor For Her
This article, , is the sixth chapter of the Kagamino City arc, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It follows Anika Shihōin and Kei Yume as the primary POV characters. ---- "It was always like that little scamp to be late." Anika paced the floor of a Rukongai safe-house long set aside for her use by Tadashi. Tonight she wore a long white-coloured jacket over the top of a sleeveless black shirt, a pair of white trousers, and a stout pair of leather shoes with steel toe-caps. The room was devoid of ornaments and appeared bland; a small circular table sat in the centre surrounded by five chairs, and against the far right-most wall a fire blazed in a small stone hearth. The only other furniture consisted of a large desk set against the wall opposite the fireplace. Despite the warmth the fireplace emitted the chill of the night was far and away the prevalent force. Anika pulled her jacket close and exhaled, her breath misting in front of her, as a shiver ran up her spine. A series of three knocks on the front door alerted her. "Enter," she said, and immediately regretted it. The cool air that entered upon the doors opening almost put her fire right out. A tall man with medium length brown hair and bright green eyes stood in the doorway. He wore a khaki coat over a black turtleneck and a pair of blue pants. He had on a pair of gray gloves and heavy gray boots that caused the floor to creak as he made his way inside. The man slightly turned his body to motion to two people outside the door, a man and a woman. He motioned for them to close the door and to stay outside and keep guard. The silent man walked closer to Anika, just standing a few feet away from her. Anika regarded the man in silence for a time before a smile broke across her face. Her blue eyes locked with the latter's green for the first time in many long years, and in that time Anika felt old for the first time in many ages. The last time she looked upon those eyes they belonged to a much younger, shorter, and mischievous boy who had the uncanny knack of befriending everyone he met. Now those green eyes spoke to her of wisdom and experience. The man they belonged to now was dignified, mysterious in a way, but Anika knew he was still the man boy she had once watched. "You've grown into a fine man." She claimed. "You look so much like Mikaeru it's almost uncanny. But please, sit down. We have much to discuss, Kei." "Had I known what my ancestor look liked, I would have taken that as a compliment." Kei replied with a small chuckle. "Well, you haven't aged a bit Auntie." He said, returning the courtesy as he sat in a chair opposite to Anika. Anika let loose a chuckle. "I was hoping some of your manners and good-sense would have rubbed off on that godson of mine. He has no idea how to talk to women." She claimed with an irritated click of her tongue. "It is good to see you again, Kei, I only wish it where under better circumstances." "Everything would be better if we had different circumstances.." He replied with a heavy sigh. "But I'm a wanted fugitive now." "And I'm the king of Britain." Anika replied, showing what she thought of that statement. "What makes a fugitive in Soul Society? The whims of the Central 46." "Yet I'm apparently responsible for murder." Kei chuckled in grim amusement. "Foolish, as that may sound." The seriousness that dropped upon her features then would have chilled a normal man's blood. "I'm afraid the pieces are moving. You are aware of the role Sōsuke Aizen played in the Hollowfication of the Visored, yes?" She continued at Kei's nod. "He's going to unleash his Privaron Espada, in hopes of further splitting the military might of the Gotei 13. I'm hoping to prevent that and I need your help to do that, my boy." "Privaron Espada?" Kei questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Before Aizen came to power in Hueco Mundo there was a group of self-created Arrancar who banded together. This was the first incarnation of the Espada group." Anika explained. "Those Espada where replaced when Aizen came to power, and his Espada seem to be much more powerful. That said these old Espada -- known as the Privaron Espada -- are more powerful than anything except the reigning Espada themselves, and it is this group Aizen plans to unleash on the World of the Living." "I see." Kei said, nodding in understanding. "But what use can I be against these so called Arrancar?" "You should know better than that." Anika remarked, with her usual brusqueness. "We may not have seen each other in a long time but I have been watching your progress regardless. I know what you're capable of. I know the strength you wield, the bonds you've forged. Something doesn't sit right with me. I need someone I know can get the job done: that's you." There was a moment of silence between Kei and Anika. The only sound within the room was the cracking embers of the fireplace. "You give me too much credit Auntie." He broke the silence. "Without the strength of my friends to carry me, I would not be standing here right now. In fact, I probably be in an unmarked grave in the outskirts of the Rukongai." He said. "But....since you're the one saying it. It must be true. Because Auntie never lies. Right?" "Of course I never lie!" Anika declared, with over-the-top embellishment, as if the very notion was offensive to her. "Now, that aside, I think it's time for some tea." Kei merely smiled in response and quietly tapped the table with his fingers as he waited. "You know Auntie, when I first mentioned Auntie to Kenji and Kusaka, all of the color in their faces immediately disappeared. Why is that?" He asked, looking up at the Shinigami woman expectantly. "Kusaka is my son: he's seen me at my best and at my worst, and knows I show my opposition no mercy. I showed him the same mindset during his early training." Anika replied. "As for Kenji: I may have forced him to learn a technique in five days when it usually takes decades, if not a century, and told him if he didn't learn it in that time-frame then I'd save his enemies the trouble and kill him myself. But I don't know. Those boys tend to exaggerate from time-to-time." She said it so casually and matter-of-factly that even Kei looked surprised by her tone. She then produced two cups that had been lying on the top of the hearth and took the pot which had been hanging over the flames. "Strong or weak?" She asked him, referring to his tea. "Strong." He replied, watching Anika as she poured the tea. "I see. Then they have my sympathy." He said, slightly chuckling at Kenji's and Kusaka's ill-perceived misfortune. She handed him his cup. "Continuing on with the conversation." Kei said, as he stared at the contents within his tea cup. "I'll do it as a favor to you." He finished, taking a long sip of tea afterwards. A weight seemed to lift itself from her shoulders. She sipped her tea and then sat in silence for a long moment, before laughing out loud. "Forgive me. No matter what happens I'll ensure the Central 46 are set to rights. I have a friend who has a lot of pull with the Judges. I'll ensure your name -- as well as your companions outside -- are cleared of all charges. It's the least I can do, even if you don't care for the pardons." "I highly doubt Central and the Gotei will accept that without a hitch." He scoffed, leaning on the back of his chair. "Accepting the prodigal return of fugitives will not settle so well without them, and neither will my Clan." He sighed. "But nonetheless, a favor is a favor and I'll take that as a bonus." She then slid a segmented bracelet across the table towards Kei accompanied by perhaps the most genuine smile she had managed in a number of years. "That's a Renkei. Kenji invented it a while back. It will allow me to contact you telepathically when the time comes, no matter where you are." "I see. He's not as stupid as he seems." He said to himself, laughing under his breath as he stared at the bracelet before him. He looked up at Anika with a warm expression. "Thanks. This only transmits things I want to transmit right?" "Why? Is there something dirty you don't want me knowing, eh? Eh?" The look Anika gave Kei then was truly devilish: whether that was indicative of what Kei feared or not wasn't clear. Anika, though, was in a merciful mood. "Uh..let us say that men's minds can sometimes wander, whether they like it or not." He grunted, attempting to look away from Anika's devilish gaze. "Think of it like a phone." She said at last, with a playful little grin. "They only transmit the words you speak, right? These do the same. Twist the segmented part clockwise to establish the link, then your thoughts will flow to me. I have another bracelet that links to Kenji as well." "I see." Kei said, putting on the bracelet. He raised it close to his face and looked it over. "Guess I'll invent the version that does instantaneous telepathic communication." "That might just get Kenji's attention. Oh! Speak of the devil." Anika declared. "Kenji just contacted me: he's secured another member for the coalition." That reminder seemed to jog Anika's memory. "He isn't wasting any time, is he? I guess I need to do the same." She smiled then. "Thank you again, Kei. But I'm afraid your auntie needs to see another potential member." "Leaving already?" Kei asked as he stood up from his chair, his tone hinting disappointment. "I shouldn't keep you here any longer than need be Auntie. I wish you well." He said, respectfully bowing. "Sadly, yes." Anika whispered. "Though how about we don't leave it so long next time? I look after my boys." The last, however, was barely audible even inside the small room. "I suppose its time to leave." Kei said, as he started to make his way to the door. Before his hands reached the door knob, he stopped midway. "Give my regards to my sister." With that, he opened the door and quickly disappeared. As the door closed on its own, Nerine and Masaki peered through the doorway and gave Anika nods of acknowledgement before disappearing as well.